Western or dot blotting is routinely used as an analytical technique to detect various proteins. Fluorescence detection is a method of choice in most Western and dot blot assays to visualize and quantify proteins. However, the nitrocellulose, polyvinylidene fluoride (PVDF), or other membranes common to the assays can scatter incident light, making protein quantification difficult. Thus, there is a need in the art to provide novel methods and compositions to solve this light scattering problem.